Wonder Guard (Ability)
Supereffective hits. |text4=Only supereffective moves will hit. |text5=Only supereffective moves will hit. |text6=Only supereffective moves will hit. |text7=Its mysterious power only lets supereffective moves hit the Pokémon. }} Wonder Guard (Japanese: ふしぎなまもり Mysterious Protection) is an Ability introduced in Generation III. It is the signature Ability of . Effect In battle Wonder Guard makes the Pokémon with this Ability immune to damaging moves that are not super effective. It does not prevent damage. It does not affect status moves, such as or . It does not prevent any indirect damage, such as from , weather, recoil, and . Wonder Guard prevents damage from , as long as they are not a type that is super effective against the Pokémon with this Ability. For example, Shedinja with Wonder Guard is immune to and , but not . Wonder Guard does not affect . Prior to Generation V, Wonder Guard does not affect , , or . In Generation IV only, Wonder Guard does not affect , due to . fails if the target has the Ability Wonder Guard. fails if either Pokémon has Wonder Guard. Wonder Guard cannot be copied by or . Wonder Guard can be bypassed by a Pokémon with , , or . It can also be bypassed by the moves and . Outside of battle Wonder Guard has no effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Wonder Guard Pokéstar Studios opponents with Wonder Guard In other games Wonder Guard makes the Pokémon immune to damaging moves that are not super effective. It does not prevent any indirect damage, such as from , weather and recoil. It also does not protect the Pokémon against other typeless damage such as from traps, throwing items, or wands. Description |Only super-effective moves can inflict damage.}} |Protects the Pokémon from all damaging moves but super-effective ones.}} |Protects the Pokémon from all Move damage except when super-effective.}} |Protects the Pokémon from all move damage except when super effective.}} |こうかがばつぐんの わざしか ダメージを うけない}} |Unavailable}} |The Pokémon takes no damage from attacks or moves that are not super effective. But it takes damage from weather and traps!}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Sneaky Like Shedinja, 's was mentioned to have Wonder Guard as its Ability. * 's Shedinja is revealed to have Wonder Guard as its Ability. Trivia * Prior to Generation VI, it was popular to hack this Ability onto the -type (" ") and ("Wondereye"), as their complete lack of weaknesses made them impervious to practically all direct damage. From Generation VI onward, this type combination is now weak to the type. ** This immunity was showcased with the Pokéstar Studios opponent , requiring the player to deal indirect damage or change Majin's Ability or type to defeat it. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=神奇守護 奇異守護 |zh_cmn=神奇守護 / 神奇守护 奇異守護 奇异防守 |fr=Garde Mystik |de=Wunderwache |it=Magidifesa |ko=불가사의 부적 Bulgasayi Bujeok |pt=Defesa Mágica |es=Superguarda |vi=Phòng ngự thần kì }} Category:Abilities that alter damage taken Category:Abilities that cannot be replaced Category:Abilities that cannot be copied Category:Ignorable Abilities de:Wunderwache es:Superguarda fr:Garde Mystik it:Magidifesa ja:ふしぎなまもり zh:神奇守护（特性）